1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity-generating system employing a carbonization apparatus.
2. Background Art
In recent years, extensive studies have been carried out for gaining more energy from limited resources and reducing the amount of carbon dioxide generated during recovery of energy.
At present, valuable energy sources such as heat and electricity are known to be more effectively recovered through combustion of a carbonized substance as opposed to a non-carbonized substance. Also, such a carbonized substance is known to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide generated during combustion.
Hitherto, a variety of carbonization apparatuses have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-253267 discloses a carbonization apparatus having a rotary kiln of a dual-shell structure, which attains excellent carbonization efficiency through passing air upward through a raw material bed.
However, heat exhausted from the carbonization apparatus is merely employed as an in-situ heat source, and not all the heat energy can be effectively utilized.